


SLUMBER

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, happies so many happies, teeny tiny suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Ratchet watches his beloved sleep.





	SLUMBER

Ratchet places the small statue of Drift in the back of a drawer.  He slumps back in the chair and turns to face the berth.  His smile is soft as he watches Drift slumber.  He rests his helm in his hand with a small happy sigh.  He knew the smile on his face had turned sappy.  Yeah he was definitely a sentimental old fool.

He flicks a glance at his repair supplies but decides to enjoy the current view for a bit longer rather than waking Drift up.  The mech needed the rest, calm, and trust that came with having someone he cared for and trusted watch over him.  The war hadn’t been kind to anyone, but Ratchet didn’t mind “standing guard”, especially when it gave him time to plan out how they were going to spend the next several weeks of their journey.

Ratchet’s soft, sappy smile melts into a brazen leer as he easily pictures Drift’s face caught in the throes of pleasure.  Of course their recent round in the wash racks had given Ratchet some fresh material to review, but he was always keen to explore new ways to make Drift gasp and come undone.

He shifts and sighs as a light charge worms its way through his systems.  He chuckles quietly at himself before turning optics back on Drift’s sleeping face.  The leer shifts back into a soft, goofy smile as he settles back to watch the time shift slowly.  They had all the time in the universe right now, and Ratchet intended to enjoy the view he had fully, even at a snail’s pace.


End file.
